


Badass with a fat ass

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jealous Mandy Milkovich, M/M, Mickey has a fat ass, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: Everyone teasing mickey about his big ass(I don’t know what this is lmao)





	Badass with a fat ass

Fiona, kev and V where sat in the living room with music playing on the tv in the background to add to the noise of them chatting about random shit.

Kev was sat on the floor as Fiona sat on the couch with a bottle of wine in her hand and V was in the kitchen getting snacks so sober themselves up a bit.

“Have you seen mickeys ass?”  
Fiona said out of nowhere as she swayed along to the music, her words slurring slightly from the alcohol she had consumed.

There was a sudden crash and Veronica ran to the couch squealing before jumping onto it besides Fiona 

“Oh my god yes I walked in on Ian and Mickey-“ she stopped to put her left hand into a circle and sticking her right index finger through it to indicate sex

“And Mickey ass was fucking huge”

Fiona giggled and tipped her head back before taking a swig of the cheap wine

“Damn that boy is small but he definitely has a lot of meat in the back... wouldn’t mind seeing that again” kev said in his own dreamy world 

Veronica leaned forward waking kev up out of his daydream by slapping him on the back of his head

“What do you mean ‘again’” she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow 

Fiona sat back watching the show

“Shit V them boys have more sex than us...and that’s saying a lot” he leaned back and put the bottle to his lips “of course I’ve fucking seen it before” he smiled as he took a swig

Veronica just laughed along with fi 

And that’s the moment when Ian Mickey lip and Mandy walked through the door

“What you laughing at?” Lip smirked

“Just talking about mickeys ass” kev shouted without a care in the world

Mickeys eyebrows went up to his hairline   
“What the fuck”

Ian chocked on a laugh and Mandy just giggled clinging onto lips arm and she eyed her brother

“What? He has a big ass... it’s fucking hot man” 

Now it was ians turn to hit kev 

“Ouch why do people keep doing that” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head for the second time

“Sweetie you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut” Veronica said in a slightly sarcastic baby voice

“Why are you talking about my brothers ass?” Mandy piped in

“Come on Mandy surely you have seen how big it is, where the hell did he get that from” Fiona giggled 

Mickey walked over to sit on the couch and kev slapped his ass making it jiggle proving everyone’s point

“Do that again I dare you” Mickey threatened but nobody listened

“I honestly don’t know” Mandy sighed “Mickey got the ass and I got fucking nothing... not even any tits”

Mandy grabbed her small breasts to prove her point, her face going sour

“No need to be jealous Mandy” Ian laughed from where he was sat next to Mickey on the arm rest

Mandy just flipped him off

That was the end of the teasing...for now

——————————-

Mandy, mickey, Ian, lip, kev, V and Fiona where all sat watching a film it was about midnight but nobody was tired 

Everyone had sobered up from the pizza they ate a couple of hours ago 

Kev and V where cuddled up on the floor with Fiona sat besides them with Steve who just turned up, lip and Mandy where cuddled up on one couch and Ian and Mickey where cuddled up on the other couch 

Ian was lying down on his back and Mickey was lying on his stomach on top of Ian with his face propped up on ians shoulder

Ian had one arm securely wrapped around mickeys back and his other hand resting on mickeys ass 

“JESUS” 

everyone whipped their head to lip and gave him a confused look

“Mickey does have a massive ass doesn’t he” he laughed loudly and everyone else giggle ‘I told you so’ being muttered by someone 

Mickey went to leap up off Ian to probably strangle lip but Ian just held him tighter

“Don’t listen to them” Ian stoked mickeys hair soothingly as he muttered into the boys dark hair

“I think your ass is beautiful” he confirmed his statement by giving it a bit of a squeeze 

Everyone in the room just chuckled including Mickey.


End file.
